Amor a destiempo,,, ¿O no?
by Perse B.J
Summary: Hermione viaja a la epoca de los merodeadores por un hechizo de colagusano, pero,¿que hara ahora? sorry soy mala para summary's, pasen es un sirius/hermione/remus, pues aun no decido la pareja principal, se aceptan sugerencias sobretodo para el titulo
1. Introduccion al prologo

¡Buenas!, antes que nada este va a ser un fic un tanto complicado (obviamente para mí), ya que aun no estoy segura de la pareja principal, así como voy termina siendo un trió, je.

Esta es solo una introducción a la introducción…

Yo sola me revuelvo (o los revuelvo ya no se), soy principiante en esto, pero voy a escribir de una pareja (ambas parejas de hecho) que me llama mucho la atención, pero dicho antes aun no se…

De antemano les aviso que no tengo beta (si hay alguien interesado…), intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero estoy a punto de comenzar mi segundo semestre de bachillerato (comienzo… aun no sé cuándo pero mis vacaciones acaban el 18 de enero… ¿o era el 19?)

En fin, eso era todo…

Agradeceré de corazón Reviews!!! Esos animan mucho a actualizar…

Jejeje

Ciao!


	2. Prologo

Pamela – ¡Hola!, mucho gusto, mi nombre como ya se dieron cuenta es Pamela, pero aquí soy pabaji y este es un fic, antes de comenzar tengo que confesar algo… - Redoble de tambores – SOY ADICTA A SIRIUS BLACK Y REMUS LUPIN (y sospecho que igual a Severus Snape) O///O, bien ya lo dije, uff que bien se siente

Sirius – ¿Como no vas a ser adicta a mi?, es decir soy Sirius Black el magnífico, te paso al lobito…

Remus – ¡Canuto!, mas respeto, pero prosigue

Sirius – Gracias Lunático, decía yo… Ah sí, pero a ¿QUEJICUS?, es decir ¿Qué le viste?

Severus – Black por favor compórtate

Pamela – O.o, ¡por favor Sirius!, que soy la escritora, mas respeto

Sirius – Como digas preciosa, pero solo porque tu lo pides, no por Quejicus

Pamela – Escoge Sirius, opción numero 1, te calmas y me dejas seguir para que dé el disclaimer y comience con el prologo, que ya me tarde… o puedes escoger la opción numero 2

Sirius - ¿Cuál es?

Pamela – Te emparejo con Severus (sonrisa maliciosa)

Severus & Sirius – ¡NO!

Sirius – Ya me calmo, es mas yo doy el disclaimer, Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son de la magnífica J.K. Rowling, incluyéndome a mí, que por lo grande que soy debería de pertenecerle al mundo pero bueno, fue ella la que me creo, pero eso no quita que yo sea un dios y que…

Remus –Comenzamos, lean y disfruten (Solo se ve a un Sirius con cinta en la boca)

(Por cierto se aceptan sugerencias para el titulo, si ustedes gustan este solo será temporal (igual se aceptan sugerencias para el fic))

* * *

Era el día de la batalla final, muchos cayeron, de ambos bandos y nadie estaba a salvo, en ese momento seria la batalla decisiva, Harry y Voldemort estaban por empezar y todos dejaron de pelear para observar, de eso dependía quien dominaría, si la oscuridad o la luz.

Este es el momento Potter, despídete de tus amigos sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre

Ni lo pienses Voldemort, yo ganare, me entrene mucho y este es mi momento, en esta pelea demostrare que la luz siempre prevalece

Sueña Potter

En ese momento ambos magos lanzaron sus hechizos, después de evadir varios crucios y avedas, los hechizos decisivos fueron lanzados, Voldemort con un aveda y Harry con un expelliarmus, pero Harry no soporto mucho y la batalla fue ganada por la oscuridad

¡No! , Harry tu no, ¡por la mierda y su puta madre!, ¿qué haremos ahora?, está bien, soy Hermione Granger, recuerda, fría lógica y sensatez ante todo

Así que la sangre sucia no murió, me parece muy bien así me encargare yo, el Señor Oscuro estará muy feliz de que yo te mate sangre sucia

Colagusano no te atrevas – Hermione estaba muy nerviosa

Nadie me dice que hacer – chillo el hombre

Todos te dicen que hacer

Es mentira

Claro que no, por eso sirves a Voldemort, el cual te dice que hacer y …

No pronuncies su nombre con tu sucia boca

¿Sabes que Voldemort es mestizo?

No mientas maldita ¡TEMPOS CESTERA!

¿Sangre sucia?, rayos, sabía que antes de usar un hechizo tenía que saber para qué sirve, en fin… Ya no se puede hacer nada

***************************************************************************** Se aceptan sugerencias!! Creo que ya lo dije mil veces y por favor dejen Reviews, son como chocolate!!!, deliciosos

Ciao y buen dia


	3. El tiempo

Normal es lo que dicen, _cursiva son los pensamientos_

Pamela – ¡Hola a todos!, aquí estamos de nuevo

Sirius – Y el dios de dioses (ósea yo) también está aquí

Remus – Sirius, haz el favor de dejar de echarte flores

Sirius – Lunático calla, ya hasta te pareces al amargado de Quejicus…

Severus – Black, mejor no hablemos de amargados…

Sirius – pero ¿Quién te crees para llamarle amargada al rey de la…

Pamela – chicos, recuerden la segunda opción

Sirius & Severus – este fic es sin fines de lucro, y todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling

Remus – muy bien, ya hasta hablan al mismo tiempo, Pamela serias tan amable de prestarme el libro que utilizaste para entrenarlos

Pamela -¿Libro?, ¿Realmente piensas que eso se lograría con un libro de entrenamiento para perros?

Remus –Eh, pues… ¿Si? ¿Cómo si no?

Pamela – Imperius (Y la típica sonrisa marca Voldemort aparece en los labios de la joven)

* * *

- Ouww, donde estoy – la castaña estaba muy adolorida – realmente ese desgraciado de Colagusano me lastimo, ¿Qué hechizo utilizo?

- Cornamenta, yo digo que Quejicus quiere un poco de nuestra compañía

-Canuto, ¿Qué es eso?

-Tsk, no es QUE, es QUIEN mi querido cornamenta, al parecer Evans ya no te deja distinguir entre un QUE y una hermosa QUIEN

- Cállate – bramo un sonrojado James

Hermione se levanto con cuidado, después de todo, la guerra si la había lastimado un poco

-Preciosa, no te había visto antes por el colegio

-¿Perdón? – _Oh por dios, este chico es idéntico a Sirius Black_ –

-Dije que no te había visto antes por el colegio, ¿Eres nueva?

-Eh, yo emmm – _rayos, ¿qué pasa aquí?, no yo tengo que hablar con McGonagall _– Disculpen chicos, ¿sería posible que me llevaran con la Profesora McGonagall?

-¿Qué?, oh, sí claro, síguenos, por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Sirius Black, el chico de gafas es James Potter – dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo al moreno

-Y antes de que Sirius continúe con las presentaciones las seguiré yo, mi nombre es Remus Lupin

-Y yo soy Peter Pettigrew – dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Mucho gusto

Y, ¿entonces? – pregunto Sirius

¿Entonces qué? – pregunto haciéndose la tonta Hermione

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿Este no es el despacho de la profesora? – pregunto evadiendo la pregunta Hermione

-Si – contesto Colagusano

-¡PETER! – ahora no nos dirá – un momento oye…

Pero la castaña ya se había adentrado al despacho

-Buenas tardes, ¿Profesora McGonagall?

-Sí, soy yo, pero me temo que no la reconozco señorita…

-Es mejor dejarlo ahí, yo no soy de este tiempo, por culpa de un hechizo viaje hasta este tiempo, aun no sé ni en qué año me encuentro, pero los chicos que me trajeron son conocidos míos – dijo Hermione al leer la pregunta que McGonagall estaba por hacer en sus ojos – o bueno, lo serán ¿O seria lo fueron?, oh, ¡como odio los viajes en el tiempo!

-Debo suponer que es usted del futuro, ¿Correcto?

-Correcto

-Me imagino señorita que usted sabrá que en estos tiempos no se debe confiar en nadie y usted…

-Oh, sí lo sé profesora, pero es usted la profesora a la que más confianza le tengo en mi tiempo, usted y el profesor Dumbledore son los profesores en los que mas confió, pero como no sé si el profesor da clases o es director en esta época…

-Oh, claro, él es el director

-Perfecto, entonces podríamos ir con él, el usara legilimancia en mi y sabrá que no miento!, y podría ayudarme a volver a mi tiempo

En el despacho de Dumbledore, o más bien afuera del despacho de Dumbledore

-Grajeas de chocolate y caramelos de limón

-Vaya, siempre tan azucarado

-Oh, por favor dígame que no sigue con contraseñas de dulces

-Lo lamento pero sigue

-Rayos, yo tenía la esperanza de que solo fuera temporal…

-Adelante Minerva, Señorita…

-Señor, no estoy segura de si sea pertinente que yo le diga mi nombre, ya que vengo del futuro, yo estaba por cursar mi séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, cuando la batalla empezó y al culminar la batalla un mortifago me lanzo un hechizo y acabe aquí

-Esta usted consciente de que tendré que verificar su historia, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto señor

Dumbledore y Hermione no despegaban su viste el uno del otro, y finalmente Dumbledore pudo averiguar todo

-Muy bien señorita, le creo, pero no me ha dejado nada fácil investigar eh!

-Lo lamento señor, pero aun no sé si sea correcto que rebele mi nombre

-¡Ha utilizado oclumancia! – dijo de manera asombrada Minerva

-No se preocupe señorita, es usted hija de muggles ¿correcto?

-No, no se equivoca, entonces ¿Conservare mi nombre?

-Si usted así lo desea…

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias, y, me avergüenza decirlo director, pero con el hechizo perdí todo, o, más bien no traje nada

-Por eso no se preocupe señorita…

-Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba, soy Hermione Granger

-Entonces, señorita Granger, desde hoy usted es mi ahijada, estudiaba en casa pero fue atacada por mortifagos y sus padres murieron, dejándola a mi cargo al ser yo su padrino ¿tiene alguna duda?

-Si, ¿seguiré en Gryffindor?

-No

-¿no?

-Digo que no lo se, el sombrero lo decidirá en la cena de hoy

-Oh, de acuerdo

-Señorita Granger, una cosa mas

-Si profesor

-Bueno, creo que serán dos, la primera ¿Que clases tomaba?, y, la segunda de ahora en -delante dígame padrino ^^

-Oh, OoU, claro profe… padrino, y tomaba todas las asignaturas menos adivinación y estudios muggles

-Muchas materias

-Creo – la castaña simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió del despacho junto con la profesora de Transformaciones

Ya afuera

-Señorita Granger, le importaría decirme porque no toma usted esas dos materias

-En lo absoluto, la de estudios muggles, bueno… Soy hija de muggles, no hay mucho que aprender ya, y la de adivinación se me hace una sarta de tonterías, es decir, ya mismo si gusta predigo mi futuro, voy a morir, ósea todos van a morir y es lo único que aciertas – después de un bufido Hermione pudo ver de reojo como la profesora de transformaciones sonreía como dándole la razón

* * *

Muahahaha, hasta ahí se queda

Estoy actualizando más rápido de lo que pensé

Hummm

Bueno espero seguir

Se aceptan Reviews y sugerencias para el titulo, ya saben…


	4. La seleccion

Pamela – ¡Hola de nuevo!, quisiera agradecer a todos por sus Reviews y por agregarme a sus favoritos además de las alertas por supuesto

Sirius – Aunque es obvio que solo lo hacen porque estoy _**YO**_

Remus – Canuto, hay un momento de la vida en el cual hasta tus mejores amigos piensan que eres odioso y ese momento

Sirius – Pero Remus, quejicus nunca tuvo amigos

Severus – Maldito perro pulgoso, se refiere a…

Sirius – ¡Hey!, que yo no tengo pulgas

Pamela – Disculpen chicos, pero hay que dar el disclaimer, invitar a leer y empezar el capitulo, y, ¿realmente quieren que cumpla con la segunda opción?

Sirius – Claro que no, de hecho yo voy a

Severus - ¡YO DARÉ SOLITO EL DISCLAIMER EN ESTA OCASIÓN!

Sirius - ¡NI PENSARLO!

Severus - ¡QUE SI!

Sirius - ¡QUE NO!

Severus – SI

Sirius – NO

Remus – Este fic es sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner

Severus – Yo quería dar el disclaimer…

Pamela – Ya, gracias Remus, ejem ^^U, bueno, continúen y encontraran el capi, siempre se les va la mano y hablan de mas y esto queda muy largo pero ya ni modo, ¿Cómo controlas a dos merodeadores (guapísimos) y a un misterioso maestro de pociones? (sin usar un Imperius), yo aun no se ^^, pasen a leer y disfruten el capitulo

***

-Hola mis bien aventurados y queridos alumnos de esta hermosa institución que es Hogwarts, hoy es un día muy especial, ya que mi encantadora ahijada ingresara a este colegio, ella cursara el sexto año y…

-¿Es guapa? – tras ese comentario las risas en el gran comedor estallaron

-Eso júzguelo usted mismo señor Malfoy

-Muy bien, Minerva, por favor trae el taburete y el sombrero

-¿Qué?, oh si claro Albus

-Pasa Hermione, ellas es Hermione Granger Dumbledore, pues al ser mi ahijada y ahora yo su tutor paso a ser una Dumbledore

_¿Qué?, ¿por qué no me lo había dicho?, oh, no importa, de cualquier forma ya no se puede hacer nada_

En ese momento el sombrero fue colocado en la cabeza de Hermione

-_¿Pero que veo?, una mente digna de competir con la de Rowena, pero aun así no eres una Ravenclaw, tienes el sentido de justicia más desarrollado que he tenido el placer de observar y aun así no eres una Hufflepuff, una ambición que haría retroceder al mismísimo Salazar y aun así no eres una Slytherin y la valentía de un digno heredero de Godric…_

_-¡EXACTO!, yo soy una Gryffindor_

_-No pequeña, tú no eres una Gryffindor mas que una Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw_

_-Pero… ¿Entonces?, ¿que seré?_

La elección se estaba demorando mucho, más de lo normal de hecho, pero el sombrero finalmente hablo

-Albus, esta chica podría pertenecer a cualquier casa y seria perfecta, la inteligencia, astucia, sentido de justicia y valentía que posee son los más grandes que he visto, y si que he visto muchos

-Entonces sombrero, ¿A qué casa la mandaras?, o ¿acaso dejaras que la chica elija su destino?

Para ese punto de la elección todos en el comedor murmuraban sin parar, era la primera vez que eso ocurría.

-No, tu sabes que eso no es algo que una chica pueda definir, no una como ella, con tanto potencial – Hermione estaba segura de que su rostro no podría encontrarse mas rojo que en ese momento – Pero chica, no te avergüences, si todo lo dicho es la verdad – Aparentemente si podía…

-_Sombrero, podría decirme en que casa voy a estar_

_-Oh, tu casa claro, creo que serias perfecta en cualquier casa, pero como no puedo asignarte a todas…_

_-¿Qué seré?_

_- La paciencia es una de las más grandes virtudes jovencita, pero serás una Gryffindor, pues es la casa que más te necesita ahora_

_-Gracias sombrero_

**-**ESTA CHICA ES UNA GRYFFINDOR

En el momento en el cual lo dijo la mesa de los leones estallo en aplausos, seguidos de las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, los cuales aplaudían con menos emoción, después de todo, acababan de perder una magnifica chica, la única mesa que no aplaudió fue la de Slytherin, pero eso era por demás obvio…

-Me alegro por tu Hermione, después de esta larga elección, creo que solo tengo unas pocas palabras, calabazas, chocolates y chispitas ¡A CENAR!

Ya en la mesa de Gryffindor…

-¡Hola!, con que tu nombre es Hermione Granger, ¿Me recuerdas?, soy Sirius…

-Black, eres Sirius Black, yo nunca olvido un nombre

-Entonces sabrás que yo soy James Potter, y que aquel chico es Peter…

-Pettigrew – el nombre fue pronunciado con tanto desprecio que el aludido se sintió intimidado – y aquel otro es Remus Lupin

-Muy bien, ya que sabes nuestros nombres, este sábado tengo un rato libre, te daré el honor de salir conmigo

-¿LO DICES EN SERIO?, oh por dios, ¡SIRIUS BLACK SALDRÁ CONMIGO!, estoy tan emocionada, O-L-V-I-D-A-L-O, apenas y te conozco, y, sinceramente prefiero chicos menos arrogantes y con cerebro – junto a Hermione se escucho una risita

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Lilian Evans, pero tú puedes decirme Lily, me alegra que pongas en su lugar a Black

-Je, yo soy…

-Hermione Granger, si, lo escuche, una joya de chica al parecer

-Bien jóvenes, pueden retirarse a sus salas comunes, prefectos y premios anuales

-Oh, lo lamento, yo soy prefecta, tengo que irme, un momento, mejor vamos, sígueme o si no podrías perderte

-No te preocupes Lily, ella subirá con nosotros, tenemos asuntos que aclarar

-Potter, nunca te di permiso para que me llames Lily, para ti soy Evans

-Lo que digas Lily, entonces Herms, ¿Te vienes con nosotros?

-Eh, pues yo…

-Ve con ellos Hermione, yo debo cumplir con mis deberes de prefecta

-De acuerdo Lily

Lily se alejo a paso rápido, pensando en lo odios que era ese arrogante de Potter…

-Entonces, ¿Se toman la libertad de abreviar los nombres de las personas que apenas acaban de conocer siempre?

-Te pudo ir peor – dijo seriamente Remus – a mi me dicen Lunático…

La chica rio por el comentario, sumado a la expresión de seriedad de Remus – entonces me doy por bien servida, y, ¿Qué es lo que querían hablar conmigo?

-Realmente no mucho, simplemente es que nos sorprendió lo que digo el sombrero y…

-Esperaban encontrar a una chica egocéntrica y arrogante – el sonrojo de los merodeadores fue respuesta suficiente para Hermione, la cual solo les sonrió y rio un poco, dando a entender que no pasaba nada

Al día siguiente en el primer día de clase

-Rayos, pociones doble con Slytherin y a primera hora para rematar…

-Yo creo que alguien lo hace adrede, después de todo ¿Cómo si no nos tocaría pociones y doble con Slytherin? – dijo a modo de lamento Sirius

Tal vez sea verdad, pero bueno… vamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde a clase

Ya en el gran comedor…

- Entonces Hermione, ¿Tu eres buena en pociones?

-Pueeees, se podría decir que si, un poco

¡VIVA!, tú me ayudaras ¿verdad? – pregunto James poniendo cara de cachorro

-Tsk, de acuerdo – de cualquier forma ¿Quién se puede resistir a una cara de cachorro marca Potter?, Harry siempre la convencía con esa misma cara – pero apurémonos que

Ya en clase de pociones…

-Muy bien alumnos, me gustaría empezar la clase, pero antes debo decirles que haremos un trabajo de pociones por equipos y – el silencio que reinaba segundos antes se desvaneció pues todos empezaban a buscar pareja – silencio, SILENCIO, que yo asignare las parejas

El profesor saco un pequeño botecito en el cual los alumnos depositaron los papelitos que contenían los nombres, y, como en el cáliz del torneo de de los tres magos, los papelitos salieron expulsados, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión los papelitos fueron saliendo de a dos y así fue como el profesor comenzó a leerlas en voz alta, las parejas fueron las siguientes:

Frank Longbottom – Peter Pettigrew

James Potter – Alice Dagwit

Sirius Black – Theodore Nott

Lily Evans – Remus Lupin

Hermione Granger – Severus Snape

Y así siguió, pero ya aparecieron quienes realmente nos importan, así que no hay importancia en seguir…XP

-Muy bien jóvenes, realizaran una poción un tanto complicada, esta poción será la multijugos, ¿alguien podría decirme para que sirve esta poción?

No se alzaron las dos manos que se alzaban usualmente, si no que se levanto una tercera

- La escucho señorita Granger

-Gracias profesor, la poción multijugos es una poción ilegal, con ella te puedes convertir en otra persona durante una hora, su color varía según la persona y los ingredientes son Crisopos, Sanguijuelas, Descurainia, Sophia, Centinodia, Polvo de Cuerno de Bicornio, Piel en Tiras de Serpiente Arbórea Africana y una parte ya sea pelo, uñas o piel de la persona en la cual se realizará la transformación.

-Muy bien señorita Granger quince puntos para Gryffindor – dijo el sorprendido profesor

Y así pasaron las clases, con Hermione ganando puntos para su casa sin parar y demostrando que el sombrero no mentía cuando hablo de su inteligencia

***

Eso es todo por este cap., prometo actualizar pronto

Sinceramente no estoy conforme, pero no se que mas poner para este capítulo, hasta la próxima!

Lo que sí puedo decirles es que en el próximo capitulo tengo planeado que Severus y Hermione se conozcan


	5. ¿Baile?

Pamela – Hola a todos, una disculpa por la demora, tuve unos problemas con el USB (le entro un virus de no sé dónde y ya no sirve, perdí un montón de historias y tareas (las cuales tuve que volver a hacer y solo me retraso mas, ahora con un nuevo USB (lo cual no significa que recuperara todas las historias perdidas T.T) y un respaldo), pero ya estoy de vuelta ^^

Remus – Ya, calma, no llores, no llores, ya hiciste esperar mucho a todos, ya sé que entre las tareas que tuviste que rehacer y que regresaste a la escuela por el fin de las vacaciones es mucho, pero tú te comprometiste publicando un fic, ahora te aguantas, te dije que no publicaras hasta que estuviese terminado pero…

Sirius – ¡Ya cállate!, no ves que ya está triste, además si se esperara no hubiese publicada nunca por que se perdió lo del USB

Severus – Ya den el disclaimer y comencemos, que estamos de luto por los escritos perdidos

Todos – Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, este fic es sin fines de lucro y no se gana nada con este

Sirius – Mas que admirarme… pensándolo bien si ganan mucho ^^

Pamela – ¡COMENCEMOS!

-Ya es hora de clases, es mejor apurarnos – dijo Hermione metiéndose una tostada a la boca y apurando a los merodeadores y a Lily

-Ya va Herms, ya va, pero tenemos pociones y con los Sly, además hoy empezaremos con la multijugos, y esa poción suena muy difícil

-No exageres James Potter, que a menos de que te apures te convertiré en estofado – replico una furibunda castaña - ¿He sido clara, o debo repetirlo?

-Terminamos, vamos a clase – después de todo una mirada marca Voldemort en la cara de la ojimiel daba los mismos resultados en cualquier Potter

Al llegar a la clase de pociones cada quien se fue al lugar que tenían asignado, la poción debían de empezarla ya, después de todo sería un largo mes.

-Bien Gryffindor, tu corta y yo lavo

-Como sea Snape

-No te molesta, es decir, que te mande

-Me da lo mismo, siempre y cuando no queras que yo no participe en la mezcla, después de todo, esta es una de las pociones que más me gusta preparar…

-¡Ya la has preparado antes!

-Eh, si ¿Acaso tu no?

-Pues… una vez, muy satisfactorio, la prepare en cuarto curso – aclaro la fecha pensando en impresionar a su compañera –

-¿Cuarto curso? Yo la prepare en segundo

-¡SEGUNDO CURSO!

-No grites, si, así es, en segundo curso

-Wow, debo admitir que me imaginaba que por ser Gryffin, a pesar de lo dicho por el sombrero, no serias tan bueno, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Te salió bien?, y, me equivoco al afirmar que no me dirás la razón de la poción

-Je, si me salió bien, y, no, no te equivocas con tu afirmación

-Ok, pienso que a pesar de ser tú una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin, seremos buenos amigos

-Yo igual lo creo – y después de unos minutos más trabajando la clase concluyo

Poco tiempo después…

-Mis condolencias Hermione, te ha tocado trabajar con Severus-Quejicus-Amante-de-Pociones-Perfeccionista-Snape

-No seas así James, Severus no es tan malo, de hecho es agradable…

-¡CALLA!, nunca digas algo así, es mentira, ella no lo dijo, no es verdad – se decía Sirius a sí mismo en una posición un tanto… hum… fetal

Los merodeadores y las chicas reían ante esa imagen, y, Hermione casi lloraba de la risa…

-Bien, solo come y sigamos con otro tema ¿De acuerdo?

-Si

-Entonces, ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora la escuela?

-Muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Trabajosa? – ese fue Peter

-No Colagusano, no vez que la chica ni se esfuerza

-¿Grande? – esa fue Lily

-No, magnifica, si, magnifica es la palabra, una escuela excelente

-Eso ya lo sabíamos – dijo con arrogancia james

-Lo que digas Potter – dijeron al unisonó las dos chicas

-Humpf – fue todo lo que dijo el morocho

El tiempo prosiguió con su curso, hasta que llego la primera salida a Hogsmade

-Entonces, hoy iremos a ese pueblo

-Mju

-Y es muy bonito

-aja

-Y muy grande

-Exacto

-Y…

-Herms, mejor velo por ti misma

-Si – la chica estaba que no cavia de emoción, es decir, vería el Hogsmade pasado y podría compararlo con el futuro, no todos tienen esa oportunidad

Justo en ese momento el director se paro (Ellos estaba en el desayuno)

-Mis queridos alumnos, tengo una noticia que darles, como hoy es la primera salida, he pensado que las chicas podrán buscar sus vestuarios, se preguntaran para que, bien, pues planeo realizar un baile de disfraces, espero que lo disfruten, y, disfruten su día

Después del pequeño "discurso" de Dumbledore, todas las chicas (O bueno, casi todas) cuchicheaban emocionadas por el baile, pensando ya en sus parejas y disfraces

-Será extraño, y, divertido de igual manera

-Ya estoy imaginando todo, pelirroja ¿Iras conmigo? Pooooor faaaaaa

-Ni ha…

-Ella ira contigo James, muy amable – el merodeador casi se cae de la impresión, y solo alcanzo a lanzarle una mirada de agradecimiento a la castaña, la cual jalo a la ojiverde antes de que esta dijera algo

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?, no tienes derecho alguno para decidir quién será mi pareja y…

-Vamos Lily, tu y yo sabemos que te mueres por ese guapo morocho, ¿A quién engañas?, ve con él, dale una oportunidad – sobra decir lo sonrojada que se encontraba la pelirroja

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque es de mala educación rechazar a alguien cuando ya has aceptado (aunque fue Hermione quien acepto)

-Bien, ahora vamos a Hogsmade, que los chicos deben de estar esperándonos, y, creo que si no nos apuramos a encontrar los disfraces (y yo pareja) no conseguiremos nada bueno (incluido lo de la pareja)

-Humpf, es verdad – ante la contestación de la pelirroja, cierta castaña no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada

-¿De qué te ríes?

-D-de tu Humpf, es decir, suena igual que James, y, eso que no te gusta,

-M-me-mejor ya cállate y vamos al pueblo, si no nos apuramos no alcanzaremos nada

-Lo que tu digas Evans

***

Hola!, lamento la tardanza con el cap., no recordaba lo que se perdió, así que escribí de nuevo,

Se agradecen todos los Reviews, que me agregaran a favoritos y alertas, espero disfruten este cap., no es uno del cual me enorgullezca mucho, pero bueno (no me gusta escribir si no estoy completamente inspirada, y, eso me paso, pero como paso el tiempo y nada… tuve que escribir con poca imaginación)

COMIENZAN LAS VOTACIONES!

Espero que ustedes me digan con quien quieren que Hermione vaya al baile

Las opciones principales son:

Herms/Remus

Herms/Severus

Herms/Sirius

Herms/Cualquier otro estudiante

Que Herms vaya sola

Ustedes voten y si se les ocurre alguna otra pareja (estoy dispuesta a traer a alguien de cualquier otra fecha) yo la pondré a votación, y ya vernos…

Bueno, que tengan buen día…

Ciao!


	6. De compras

Pamela – Hola, espero que me recuerden, lamento el no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, no le paso nada ni a mi USB, ni a mi compu, ni estoy llena de tareas ni nada, simplemente no sentía poder escribir y pues no lo hice

Remus – Bien, lo mejor es que dijeras la verdad

Sirius – Así es, buena chica

Severus – Bien, la chica no tiene hijos

Sirius – No es rubia

Remus – Es menor de edad

Los tres – Por lo tanto no es J.K., así que los personajes no son suyos

Pamela – Me parece que eso fue el disclaimer, disfruten

***

Había mucha paz…

De hecho no, todo era un alboroto, y, es que ese día todas las chicas de tercero para arriba de Hogwarts estaban comprando vestidos y cosas por el estilo… El baile era en tan solo una semana, y, a ellas acababan de avisarles…

-Corre Lily, corre, si no nos van a aplastar

-En verdad que no se puede disfrutar de tranquilidad aquí, es decir, todas se han vuelto locas

-Calma, por cierto… ¿Ya tienes tu vestido?

-No, realmente no lo tengo… ¿Y tú?

-Menos – ambas chicas suspiraron - ¿Y qué haremos?, no podemos llegar sin vestido, aunque a decir verdad aun no sé quien me lo pedirá, peor aún, no sé si alguien me lo pedirá

-Por favor Hermione, es obvio que te lo pedirán, lo difícil será que me lo pidan a mi

-Lily, ¿Eres o te haces?, obviamente James Potter te lo pedirá a ti

-Bien, pero aun así, mis padres están algo asi como que molestos por que no querían que regresara a Hogwarts y digamos que el profesor Dumbledore me ofreció trabajo como asistenta de el profesor Filius, pero será hasta el próximo año, asi podre pagarme mis estudios y me quedare a vivir aquí en Hogwarts, asi que en pocas palabras no tengo para pagar un vestido

-Oh, Lils, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?, cariño todo está bien, solo calma – En ese momento un brillo ilumino la mirada de la castaña – Tengo una maravillosa idea pelirroja

-¿Cuál Hermione?

-Vamos, corre, tenemos que verificar que sea posible

-¿A dónde?, Mione espera

-Llegamos

-Pero esto solo es el séptimo piso, y ¿por qué caminas en círculos?, ¡UNA PUERTA!

-Baja tu volumen Lily, ahora entra para que te explique

Ambas chicas entraron por la puerta (N.A.: Supongo ya reconocieron el lugar, pero para los que no, es la sala de los menesteres), y se toparon con un grande y elegante salón, con miles de vestidos, un lugar lleno de zapatos y más, habían estantes con pulseras, anillos, collares, etc., había maquillajes indiscriminadamente y muchos productos para el cabello, tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle, en fin, todo lo necesario para un baile y mas

- Hermione, por favor explícame porque en Hogwarts está la boutique más grande que he visto, con la mayor cantidad de accesorios y demás, y nunca había oído de ella

-Bueno, es que asi de una boutique, no es, Lilian Evans te presento a la sala de los menesteres, ubicación séptimo piso, por el retrato de Barnabás el chiflado, esta práctica sala te dará el lugar que te plazca, desde un lugar para tomar una siesta hasta un lugar para practicar hechizos

-Wow, y… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Por favor, soy la ahijada de Dumbledore, el es mi tutor, me dijo mucho acerca de este lugar, digamos que él sabe más de lo que parece

-Entonces él sabe que este lugar hace esto…

-Eso no lo sé, se me ocurrió que tal vez podría ayudar, ahora vamos a ponernos cualquier pulsera o algo por el estilo, debemos comprobar que no se desaparezca al salir, aun no sé si la magia funciona fuera del lugar, o si realmente podremos usar todo esto en el baile

Dicho esto la pelirroja tomo una pulsera de plata ( h t t p : / / w w w .i n t e r m e d i a . w s / c a t a l o g o / v e n d e d o r e s / i m g p r o d u c t o s / p u l s e r a % 2 0 2. j p g (sin espacios claro está)), y la castaña una de cristal (h t t p : / / w w w . b j b e a d . c o m / p i c 1 / n e w _ j e w e l r y / D 1 2 7 6 _ 1 . j p g ) ese sería su día de prueba

A la mañana siguiente

-Hermione, ¡la pulsera no está!

-¿Qué?, pero, la mía sigue… Lily, ¿Qué es lo que te cuelga del cabello?

-Ups, es la pulsera, debió de caerse mientras dormía

-¿Te das cuenta pelirroja pecosa?

-Ya va, lo lamento Castaña altanera, no debí de espantarte y …

-No Lils, me refiero a que conseguimos nuestros vestidos, ahora vamos a la sala a buscarlos y ya solo nos quedara esperar

Ambas chicas de dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres, iban con una misión… Encontrar el vestido perfecto, pero…

-Chicas, Dumbledore pidió que se reunieran todos los de quinto, sexto y séptimo en el gran comedor, deberían de apurarse

-Sí, gracias Remus – Dicho esto se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, una vez ahí Dumbledore hablo

-Muy bien, me parece que ya todos están aquí, así que les daré una noticia, el baile será de disfraces a partir de las 10:00 P.M., tendrán un lapso de 30 minutos para cambiarse (ósea desde las 9:30 P.M.) y los dos mejores disfraces tendrán un premio, ahora pueden irse, les recuerdo que la fiesta es este sábado, así que ¡Suerte!

***

Esto es todo lo que tengo por ahora, no tengo excusa, más que la de que realmente no me sentía inspirada para escribir, pero estoy llevando un nuevo orden y si no le dejo aquí no publico hasta que termine el fic, espero les guste y no se sientan defraudados, sigan votando y siéntanse con la libertad de criticar lo que quieran del fic (favor de decírmelo, ya que eso ayuda) ya estoy empezando el quinto, y, si las cosas van como creo que irán *ATENCIÓN SPOILERS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO* ya tendremos las invitaciones, en cuanto a los vestidos ya los tengo, pero si alguien me quiere sugerir alguno que vio y me pasa el link le agradeceré mucho porque aun no estoy del todo segura en cuanto a los vestidos, y, si se les ocurre algún disfraz y tienen el link también es bienvenido, disculpas por la groseramente larga nota de autora…

Hasta Pronto


	7. Aviso

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento la tardanza, y, no es un capitulo

Finalmente logre encontrar un beta y este fic estará en re-edición y por eso no subiré capítulos.

Los capítulos será re-subidos poco a poco, en este momento la beta tiene el prologo.

Mientras tanto solo seguiré con el fic de Clichés y cuando el de "Amor a destiempo… ¿O no?" este terminado el de "Clichés", a menos de que el fic compartido con "Danny Martin" avance, lamento la tardanza y estoy molesta conmigo misma porque yo como lectora asidua se lo horrible que es que una autor nos deje colgados así como así, pero, el pasar por manos de una beta es algo me mi fic pide a gritos.

Gracias por su comprensión

Pabaji

P.D.:

Es probable que mi Nick deje de ser "Pabaji" para dar paso a "P.J.", así que no se extrañen si un día ya no encuentran a "Pabaji" y en su lugar encuentran a "P.J.", el cambio aun no es seguro pero es muy probable.


	8. Clase de encantamientos

Pamela – Bien gente, lamento mi desaparición… resulta que la beta simplemente se quedo con los capítulos pero nunca me los devolvió ya corregidos

Remus- La triste realidad

Sirius – Y luego, a la señorita se le dio por discutir con sus papas y dejar la escolarizada para entrar a la prepa abierta

Severus – Pero no tenían las materias completas porque es un plan de estudios nuevo

Pamela – Así que solo hice un semestre ahí, pero como ya acabe y vuelvo a tiempo con los de mi generación a terminar mi penúltimo semestre de bachillerato, mis padres me han vuelto a dejar tocar la computadora

Sirius – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, eras todo una merodeadora escurriéndote para poder leer los fics, lástima que no diera el tiempo para actualizar

Pamela - ¡Pero estoy de vuelta!, y tengo todo una semana de vacaciones que aprovechare para pasar lo que tengo en las libretas a la compu

Remus – En fin, no los entretenemos más, ya sabes, Gato, digo, Pamela no es J.K. y no gana nada con esto…

Pamela – Más que sus comentarios que me suben el ánimo

Remus – Así que no demanden

Bien pelirroja, ahora solo tenemos que elegir de que nos disfrazaremos y… - pero Hermione fue cortada por Lily

Oye, ¿y si le pedimos a la sala que elija por nosotras los disfraces que se nos verían mejor? – fue un comentario distraído de Lily, pero Hermione pensó que se había topado con la chica mas lista del mundo

¡CLARO! – Los ojos le brillaron a la castaña al exclamarlo – así no tendré que pensar en que ponerme, correremos directo a la sala y utilizaremos un hechizo que aprendí, y sirve para que estés lista en 5 minutos

Eso sería genial – admitió la oijiverde – odio hacer todo eso… es demasiado tedioso

En clase de encantamientos…

Bien jóvenes, ahora pronuncien conmigo, pero no muevan las varitas – pidió el profesor – Pegasus Corporeus  
PEGASUS CORPOREUS – pronuncio toda la clase

Bien, este hechizo sirve para darle forma corpórea a una nube, se dice que fue Zeus el primero en utilizarlo, y que este solía hacerlo para entretener a sus hijos, el hechizo solo dura unos minutos – el profesor tomo aire – ahora, las nubes que tienen delante de ustedes les servirán para practicar, quiero que todos tengan una pluma frente a su pupitre al terminar la clase ¡Comiencen!

Todos estaban practicando, y Hermione logro que la pluma apareciese al segundo intento  
5 puntos para Gryffindor, bien hecho Srita. Granger – dijo el maestro desde su escritorio

Plup – fue todo lo que se escucho, pues Peter al ver que Hermione lo lograba, lo intento con más ahincó, pero pronuncio mal las palabras y hubo una pequeña explosión, que cubrió a James, Sirius, Remus, Hermione y Severus

En la enfermería…  
Buenos días Madame Pomfrey – dijo Hermione al ver a Poppy junto a ella – un momento, ¿Por qué se encuentra usted en el salón?  
No querida, no estás en el salón de encantamientos, te encuentras en la enfermería. Hubo una pequeña explosión en la cual estuviste involucrada, pero no hubieron heridos, así que calma – dijo la Madame al ver el semblante de la castaña

Hermione quiso incorporarse, pero algo tiraba de su brazo y se lo impedía, al voltear hacia este para ver que era, se llevo una gran sorpresa - ¿PERO QUÉ? – se encontraba pegada de la muñeca a nada más ni nada menos que Remus Lupin, el cual estaba pegado de la otra muñeca a Severus Snape, cuya otra muñeca estaba pegada a la de James Potter y este a su vez a Sirius Black

Calma niña, calma – digo la enfermera

¿Cómo espera que me calme? – Pregunto la joven bruja - ¡Estoy pegada a alguien!, y ni siquiera se porque aun no nos han despegado, ¿tiene usted idea de lo que pasara en este cuarto cuando los merodeadores se descubran pegados a Severus?, será un desastre

Los gritos de la castaña despertaron a los cuatro chicos

¡QUE MIERDA! – fueron las primeras palabras de James Potter y Sirius Black cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se podían despegar

¡Oh, por Merlín! – exclamo Snape

¡Por Selene! – fue lo que dijo Remus

Y la guerra se desato

Bien, sé que es corto, pero también tengo que subir al otro fic, y tengo de ese ya un poco mas que pasar

Dedicado a todos los que continúen leyendo

Con cariño, Pamela


End file.
